In Time of Loving
by Part of Youth
Summary: They realized it was something they couldn't control, something they didn't really try repressing to begin with. This is a collection of Hiruma/Mamori one-shot stories.
1. She Ponders

She realized it was something she could never control, but _she didn't really try repressing it to begin with_.

Initially, it was just to follow his motherly and overprotective instinct, which was totally against him and only agreed for so he could use her. Gradually, her hate from vindictive activities tamed down as she finally kept her tolerance fully admitting that what was unruly from the standards was actually fun. Eventually, she began enjoying her managerial duties and even decided to clean after him. She comprehended that he is actually a hardworking man who wants to overcome his own purpose by winning; what made her happier was that he's bringing other people in their own lights and realizations. And when she saw him tired and exhausted, the time during the death march as she secretly peeked in his room, she understood it was something deeper than it already was in absolution. She felt him, sleeping soundlessly, his sorrow and happiness, his humanity, as she put the blanket on him for comfort even if it was the only greatest thing she could have ever done to lighten his burden. She knew he is a man who does not let any of this kind of emotion out. She sensed that he chooses to stay in his aggressive manner to prevent connections with concept he already left in such complexities. This was the only thing she could hold on for now and _she is going to firmly hold on to it.  
_  
Time changes and passes, his amazing grace constantly shines through her. His remorse, retorts and cunning mind, with all his outward totality; she is learning his inner views, her philosophy profound. They were all wrong with their preconceived assumptions; they weren't there beneath the aching dread until they were bare of pain in which she witnessed in time with him especially in doing what he finds fun, American Football; she is lost and is found. With her own mix of effort, she hears his real smiles and breathes his real life. He is her one and only mystery. Among all of the team, he is the most human and lone. Somehow, he makes her realize that there's a life in her even without doing anything. She never feels wrong for what she is pursuing and letting to evolve in her heart. He is the only one that makes her feel at home. Although, metaphorically, such hill was steep, she climbs in perfect acceptance, coming with her heart in integrity. Now she finds her resolve and waits, without any countdowns; all for believing.

While in a meeting for tactics inside the clubroom, the team looking at the table where he places their figures, she sits beside him, quasi-pondering. Pondering over and over the things making her connected to her faithful realization of affection, making her feel alive. She notices his left hand being free flowing under the table as he explains and points strategies with his right. Without thinking, she holds his free hand. For a moment she sees him almost looking directly at her and swearing, but a very unlikely action fires as he keeps calm and he grips her hand back. She gets caught in surprise of the response, but she smiles as he continues to magnify their plans in the field, suddenly with a lighter heart. She understands him more just with this sweet simplicity, now that he is more open enough to acknowledge her. She says to herself that he will never be alone anymore. Unknown to the entirety, love begins. Whether it is to be completely different from the usual, this is the eternity she does and _will always desire for_.


	2. A Bonding Moment

**Warning**: This is M or NC-17 or whatever you call it.

­­­­

It was those almost everyday that they don't plan their being all along, forebodingly laid on the bed of his apartment doing something notoriously private. In what's estimated as sweet insanity, his standard of what's called a complete linking moment offer one of such an untamed sequence; in certain manner only he could do, only she could activate, making it the only thing that could compose her fulfillment, along with both figuratively expressing as simple needing as wanting for more.

"Let's fuck." He verbalized in between licking and kissing on her beautiful entirety, subsequently lifted her top then her bra as he threw his jersey, moved back into his insistence in a powerful force with their naked skins affecting senses to arch on each other's angle. He furthered when she mutely planted kisses on his blond spiky hair, his face delicately touching her bared breasts, definitely building the setting.

"Not now," was all he needed for her to say for him to register in his current understanding. She started to stiffen herself, as it took him to continue and stop at the same time until finally antagonizing his own aggression, pensively looking calm disoriented – or more likely illogical. It was too sudden, her expectations plus intentions mixed and turned seemingly inaccurate having a fixed calculation she learned of he driving her to submission after anyway, that she had all her limbs cling, digging onto his muscular body instantly to repress his movements from its optimum ceasing and whispered huskily: "Just kidding, Yoichi." She ended her tease with a bite on his pointy pierced ear and a silent giggle that adeptly went into a halt after what was nearly withdrawn came back with the fastest beast in its cored presence.

As berserk as its sounding passed, as furious as he performed his playful revenge, smirking and letting her brunette hair and mind blown all over her head in distorted disposition; all experienced in its widest lingering.

The innocent noise was replaced with overlapping quiet riots in vicious sighs, faint name-sayings, alongside the lengthy groans. It had been a 'little' while that she felt his mad alternate rhythmic process of her top ripped apart, her bra destroyed in perfect half leaving the underwear useless to its function, skirt scratched down, her panties blatantly tossed and terminated nowhere in finding since that day, possessing every bit of her pleasure parts swelled due to his overwhelming procedure, sinful desirous marks of love bruises left everywhere, and lastly commenced to constancy of special catastrophic penetrations by his leveled-pacing organ in her already open femininity that she was more than willing to follow in sync, pounding against one another; all let lose. She bonded her longest orgasm with him in too deep, passionate bliss was reaching beyond her soul embracing his whole system, and constructively progressing everyday that they do their lovemaking.


	3. Tired Quarterback

_Happened a few years after senior highschool._

Hiruma went home straight after his death-defying training from his American football team in college. It seemed that the former Deimon Devil Bats crew (his batch) was still at its grip since almost all of his teammates in highschool tried and were able to pass the college he's in. Of course, it included them joining the American football team there. Reality wise, new people emerged, but everything was on its _normal_ state as is, failures and success at the edge. Now it was as if nothing had changed, Sena still the Eyeshield 21 of the college team, him still the manipulative captain, and Mamori still his _manager_. Thinking of the years passed, there was one change, Mamori and Hiruma were married and have been living together in a while now. It happened all of a sudden, as hell stroke and touched heaven.

Dropping his bag, he saw Mamori sleeping sound on their bed. She went home earlier to do her college homework and to contemplate on some new strategies for the team while watching the games of the opponents. Not trying to wake her up, he moved quietly. But still, his manager moved as if in quick reflex, sat and looked at him with a smile in her face.

"I'm fucking exhausted, those damn pipsqueaks sure know how to tire me," he said, quasi-awake.

"Come here," Mamori said, opening her arms for him.

Collapsing on Mamori, in between her legs with his face resting on her chest, due to extreme fatigue, she had nothing to do but to snuggle with him to ease him up. She planted kisses on the quarterback's spiky hair.

"Don't do that or else you don't want me to bring you to holy hell in no time." He smirked, still half-awake, teasing.

"You know, that's what I'd rather call heaven," as she laughed silently with their naughty little talk... "_Anata...?_" She smiled as she realized that Hiruma was already fast asleep in her comforting arms.

* * *

_Note: Anata means 'my dear' in which it is also the sweetest way to call your spouse in Japanese. Actually, Hiruma gets really pissed whenever she calls him that, but hey, she was teasing him until she noticed he's already asleep._


	4. Better Than That

**A/N:** This is set during then after chapter 240, where Deimon won against Oujou. Listen to the music _"The Getaway" by Velveteen_ while reading if you want.

The mud was starting to dry as the rain stopped, the sun exposing itself to celebrate. That's it. They won, finally. They won against Oujou White Knights. Mamori couldn't believe it, but she was too overwhelmed by the feeling of pride for her team. She noticed everyone shaking hands to congratulate each other, hugging each other in which she particularly saw Sena's maturity growing hugging Suzuna longer while Kurita and Ootawara getting further drenched wet from their cries, people getting rowdy in good humor… and Hiruma grinning all the way. He wasn't really eyeing anyone, just looking at everyone in general. She knew he felt the same.

But everyone sure was dirty. As everyone proceeded to their truck, Hiruma pulled one of his pranks and literally washed the team away. She was about to say her protest as she always does, as if to emphasize her affection to his actions in her own way, when she saw his face, after pressing that button with a grin, filled with exhaustion all of a sudden. _There it is again_, that face that she kept on noticing ever since she saw him sound asleep in Las Vegas after the Death March, the face of a man capable of getting tired. As the team was getting drowned in fun, he shifted to that genuine grin again. But she witnessed it. She didn't know if anyone ever does. It was then that she felt like crying, seeing the human in him. With that she went towards him, his existence suddenly engulfing her universe up to her veins, to her heart.

"Hiruma-kun… we won." This time tears were already welling in her eyes, emotions filled with the pride of a winning team and clarifying this knowledge of hers of his serene vulnerable side, clarifying that he was more than that aggressive facade. Awhile ago they were trying so hard to figure out how to defeat Shin afraid of running out of time, now they were filled with joy. She just felt her heart falling deep.

"Don't go on crying barrels yet, we're still a few steps away." He met her with that grin. He probably didn't know what actually made her cry even more, but she was absorbing everything.

"Fucking manager…" he followed when she kept on sobbing. Then he smiled to her, Hiruma Yoichi smiled directly facing her. Her heart fell once again. He smirked. "… get the new analysis ready for tomorrow. Ya-ha!" He dismissed as he walked towards the team and joined in the fun. He didn't have to say it for she perfectly knew. For the two of them the structure of sending emotions isn't just about saying or signifying them, it's just something only they shared in this little world they created. It was starting to build. She could feel it, her heart moving, touched even more.

'_Thank you'_ is something he expresses more than anyone who even says the words to her. It was the trick that made her stay, while actually realizing and getting more. At that she will let her love evolve. He was a mystery. No, he was more than that; he was better than that.


	5. When Dream Appears

**A/N: **It is highly advised that you listen to _"You Belong to Me" by Jason Wade_ of Lifehouse while reading.

There was a movement on their bed. Another one, then followed by some constant ruffling of the sheets. Mamori woke up to find Hiruma struggling in his sleep with a frown; obviously, in a state of having a bad dream.

"Yoichi? Yoichi, hey." She straightened to his direction as she shook him gently. It helps she's a light sleeper, which she grew accustomed with, patiently waiting for him when he gets home from late night practices sometimes.

He opened his eyes, absorbing the actuality in quick reflex.

"What was it?" Facing him, she grew more concerned.

"Fucking nightmare." He groggily fidgeted, sat up to wipe his face with his hands for a while, but in the end decided to stand and walked to the kitchen.

She followed him to the kitchen minding to ready making the coffee. Its one of these nights he gets bad dreams she got used on what to do to ease his tense. There was a silence as he just sat brooding with a feeling of heaviness as she began pouring the coffee in their cups. She's still worried so she kept on looking back and forth at his face while preparing.

She finally sat with their coffee then beamed at him, "Care to tell? It's probably too bad for you to refrain back from sleeping."

He didn't answer and just continued to stare pensively at his cup. Of course, it was really bad, she thought so she stood up and hugged him slowly, one of her hands running through his hair. He seldom ever tells her his dreams. It's not as if it's a confidential secret or something important of an issue to him, it was just one of the things he often disregards for its lack of direct attachment from his perspective of reality so she doesn't mind it that much. She had this big fat notion they were usually about a plan gone wrong or losing, particularly to a game; he loves American Football, anyway. Nevertheless, he usually never really felt so utterly uncomfortable with it. But now, she noticed he truly seemed troubled of whatever happened in his dream or nightmare rather.

"Forget about it. Let's go back to sleep." He interrupted her thought process, let go only to grab her hand and drag them back to the bed, their coffee left untouched.

That midnight he nestled with Mamori almost too tight and closed his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's just a bad dream." She assured sweetly. She eased up in his arms comfortably and sighed. She didn't expect an answer so she closed her eyes as well. Just when she was about to drift back to sleep;

"Just so you know, 'twas about losing you."

She knew he knew that would never happen.


	6. Where We Are

**A/N: **These latest updates were in my livejournal FST. I suggest you listen to _"Je t'aime" by Spitz_ as you read.

He actually just partially believed Mamori when she said she wasn't going out with Hiruma. Common sense, he's old. He knows things and he definitely knows body language. His usual drunken state helps boost his senses as a matter of fact. Moreover, he was a witness to those behind-the-scenes. He didn't do it on purpose. Not trying to be a spy to clarify either, he just happens to be there, really, observing at the best timing.

He was there every time the manager's eyes shine as she waved whatever signs she was making to the quarterback. The manager was making too much of an effort to analyze whatever the quarterback asks her to do, making herself reliably useful. More than a time he saw the manager usually propping herself up lately before she gets to a one-on-one meeting with him; it's probably the start of her getting conscious in front of the quarterback. Girls are like that. Third year, no more sight of third years in the clubrooms, but there were frequent sightings of the manager with the quarterback.

He was there when the quarterback grins proudly not only for his team but also for her. Then the quarterback, for one time, actually wiped a tear quickly out of the manager's eyes to avoid showing weakness to the Dinosaurs; it worked, she settled down. He overheard when the quarterback tells the manager things or secrets the team never quite got to know. In an instance, a secret until Musashi himself actually came, but there were far more things beyond that.

So the two decided to go together to Saikyoudai as a mutual decision; surely, the quarterback would find his way to rid of the manager if she is useless; and then there's a thing when she didn't resist despite the consequence of studies to the future that she so desires. It's already been two whole years he hasn't seen the two up close. He doesn't need common sense; it's already being shoved directly on their faces, just further assuring his observations. It's a fact that something's between the two. Sooner or later he wouldn't be surprised if some futuristic happy ending came up. Doburoku-sensei can't help but be nostalgic on how good it was to feel young love.


	7. Fermentation

**A/N: **I'm into attempting humor, I hope I didn't miserably fail. This was inspired by _"What I Gotta Do" by Macy Gray_.

"Hm, I think they need lots of milk. Oh, some feeding bottles and toys when they start to move around as well. Goodness, they're so lovely! Did you put all the items I said in the list?" Mamori was fidgeting loud enough as if in quick trance, excitement was all over the place; there was even no whatsoever hinge of exhaustion during the delivery.

"I already did. Now let them sleep, you're fucking loud." Even he didn't know what to do. To tell the truth, he's a little nervous himself. But he shoved the notion away and proceeded to the door, kissed her, and prepared himself to go out to buy the things she requested.

"Don't forget to buy some mangoes, jelly beans, and bubblegum flavored ice cream for me! I like them nowadays. I'll cook chicken tonight." She stated before he turned his back on her.

Cerberus having puppies was already pretty legit. It came even more unnerving when the bitch who bore the puppies ran away just right after Mamori helped it in labor. Post traumatic stress disorder? Whatever it is, Mamori claimed the responsibility, kept on fermenting and nesting as if she was the mother, or rather she was getting ready for herself. He sure doesn't know what it's going to be when that time comes. _Fuck, wait, is she pregnant?_


	8. Clandestine Memory

**A/N: **I made this piece for the song _"A Slow Dance" by Explosions in the Sky_. Oh, **warning**, this is M or NC-17 or whatever you call it.

They were carried away by passion. It just happened, after realizing how their emotions had all along been boiling up already in their hearts. Now it just needed a release.

After kissing her lips, Hiruma started to take off her clothes. He took off his as she lay on her back, arching her body for him. Mamori moaned at his touch, just as he groaned at her hand squeezing his skin. Skin on skin. Lips on skin. He kissed her forehead and she nodded sweetly. He entered her gently and concealed her verbal aching in a kiss. He waited for her ease, then he moved in her. She gasped, sighed, moaned and she was complete. They moved in rhythm. They were in euphoria. It was pure love, it was bliss. She came. He came. They smiled at each other and kissed some more.

It was their first time, but they made love all night long, as if dancing in a dream. No need for words. Tomorrow morning will just be a beginning.


	9. Tea, Tea and Coffee

**A/N: **Goodness, this is so fluffy all I can say is for you not to kill me. Please listen to _"You're So Great" by Blur_ as you read.

She's somewhat drawn to him. She didn't know when it started, but it struck her in complete realization. She didn't need any explanations, anyway.

"Goodness, Mamori, I still can't believe you're getting along with that devil. What threat did he put you into?" One of her friends said, worried.

"We won't even be surprised if he turns out to be involved with the mafia." Ako added.

"Or if he gets you involved with it as well!" One of her friends retorted.

"You barely even talk to us anymore, more so into hanging out with us. You even sleep late for the sake of analyzing whatever it is that needs mending." Ako exasperatedly expressed.

"Mamori, are you really sure you're pursuing this?" Sara asked, demanding an answer.

"Hey girls, I need to get going. I have a meeting with the man you're talking about." She winked, just to annoy her friends. Oh, how I love them, she thought. She stood and started to walk, leaving the girls questions and pleas left unanswered.

"God, Mamori, you even prepare him coffee!" Ako shouted for her to overhear, not quite teasing, and more like shuddering at the thought. After all, in their circle of friends, preparing coffee for someone of the opposite sex is something rather _personally private and highly implying_.


	10. Obviously Misread

**A/N: **For humor's sake, only Agon can complete this story. I live for these little pieces I made. I suggest you listen to _"A Te" by Jovanotti_ as you read. This is an edited better version from the original. I noticed there was a problem with omniscient POV transitioning.

With his gun on his shoulder, Hiruma walked pass by the university buildings to enter their newly renovated clubroom door with a daze of pride. He got the President into buying some new vehicle for recruiting purposes from Takekura Gen Engineering as well. It would be a good gear to recruit new members this year. Just like before.

Letting himself enter, his eyebrows raised seeing the situation in front of him.

"Hiruma-kun?!... I-I just lost balance!" She was flustered enough, but was able to get straight to the point of _it's not what it looks_ like response.

"Why, of course. I just helped her _gain balance_, trash." Agon stated teasingly, amused. He was obviously inserting negative implications to the circumstance.

Seeing Agon grinning on top of the bewildered Mamori, something was definitely wrong. Mamori was covering her face far too much, her nails were almost digging on the skin of her face, as if completely guilty of letting some other man touch her enough to make her move exaggeratedly backwards and stumble on her own feet. Most likely, Agon had aggressively asked her out. The fucking dreads constantly does. Fair enough, nothing had been _technically and officially_ progressing between him and Mamori, anyway. He grinned and closed the door.

There were loud bangs and a girlish gasp of shock inside the clubroom. It was followed by a cackling laughter.

Agon opened the door and went out of the clubroom in a sinister smile _to retain his composure_. As if afraid, it was rather the first time Agon backed away from a potential duel with a trash.


	11. Perfect Gentleman

"Fucking manager, are you stupid? You just dropped your wallet." They were walking around the university to the American football clubroom when Hiruma pointed out a direction on his back, the thing she had missed carelessly.

"Okay, okay. Wait!" She hurriedly went back a few steps and got a hold of the wallet. She actually didn't feel anything falling, which was a little alarming. Her thinking was disrupted when she saw he was already meters away from her and she started to run, trying to reach his distance.

He has this principle of independency. Being helpful is nonsense when the other is still capable of doing the activity. She perfectly understood that. Associated to it is the discipline of sharing the least information to others. In that way, no one would be overly attached to his liberty to do everything. This, she could not fully understand. There were times that he would randomly disappear for a while and sometimes, not even giving her any details. It was for investigation about proceeding opponents naturally, of course. It's just that, somehow, ever since they've accidentally realized their feelings for each other, she expected a little too much. Or maybe it's all on her wanting him to be a little gentle and participative to this relationship. So she also got used to him talking like that, despite this longing. It just made her wonder Hiruma has never been really a gentleman. It's just the way he is.

It came to her that she was just fuming because he has been missing for exactly two days now. She was just digressing excessively. She just missed him. Then there was a knock on the door.

He went in conveniently with a huge smirk on his face; a little positive, indicating his investigation was successful, obviously. She ran and pounced on him.

"You… you're always busy." she sighed. He was starting to undress her she was making them shift, moving wildly everywhere.

"I'm back." He said. Focused on their lovemaking, he started carrying her to the bedroom and threw her on it.

"You don't even tell me." She teased. Getting what she really meant, he chuckled and kissed her everywhere slowly, making up for the time she had missed him.

She began helping him take his clothes off while kissing. As soon as it was done, he entered her.

After a while of moving together getting faster and faster, her gasping became sharper, her moaning became higher pitched.

"Ladies first…" In which he kissed her forehead, smirked, and thrust himself in and out of her some more.

Then she screamed and reached her orgasm. Seconds after, her peak triggered his and he followed. For the last touch, she kissed his ear after whispering 'I love you, Yoichi' and rested with her afterglow. After which, they kissed some more.

While she was cooking him dinner, he started to talk about what he had done. Then he also began talking about the plans he made for the next few days.

No, scratch everything that she had thought earlier. She doesn't have to confuse herself. He's the perfect gentleman, in his own special way. She was actually the one being rough to herself thinking about unnecessary complexities and to him… this time. One thing's for sure, she learned not to expect because everything eventually comes out from him, just not at the time she had it in mind... just because she was fuming.


	12. Untimely Urge

**Warning:** This story is rated NC-17. Kids, please don't read.

"Suzuna, that should not stop you from asking him out." Mamori was on the phone while trying to push and glare at Hiruma off of her.

The skirt she was wearing was making him boil inside (in a good way). He sounded like a fucking hypersexual, but if he had seen her in their apartment with that clothing earlier before she left, he would've taken it off of her in delicate torture. Now, she's definitely causing the untimely anguish in him.

_Let-me-talk-to-her-for-just-a-minute_, she mouthed, obviously only quasi-listening to fucking skates whom he could hear was ranting about fucking shrimp.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Don't be too persistent though. Wait a second, dear." Finally, she turned to him.

"You do know we're in the clubhouse." She whispered.

"Practice had started three hours earlier." He retorted, smirking.

"Now that is mean. It's break time!"

"Quit the fucking phonecall."

"Suzuna really needs my help." She pouted.

"Since when did you become the consultant for the love department of fucking shrimp?" He grabbed her phone and said: "Kekeke, fucking skates, it's time you learn your own way," and ended the call. "Now... shall we fucking continue?" Grinning, he proceeded into touching her ribcage while kissing her jugular.

She was starting to bend her neck for him to gain more access, but the clubroom door clicked open. So they stopped, much to his irritation.

"Where's the team?"

"In practice. I already told you, fucking dreads."

"Good. And that doesn't stop me from going here, trash. Now I need the list." Agon was now eyeing Mamori, who hurriedly grabbed a small notebook from her bag and threw it to him.

Then Agon started to grin sarcastically and dismissed: "Enjoy yourselves, trashes," and shut the door loudly. He will never get over the fact Mamori didn't-doesn't-_andwillnever_fancy him.

"Since when did fucking dreads learn how to bribe?"

"That was the only excuse I could come up with that time to stop him from pestering me." She shrugged apologetically.

"I will handle it."

"No need. I gave him details of Yamato's ladies. Let's see if it works." She was definitely starting to learn his methods and utilize them.

"Can we fuck already?"

"Well, practice is almost over. So not in here." She leaned to him closer, touched one of his cheek, and smiled playfully.

They went out of the clubroom (he kicked the door with evident impatience) and stormed through the corridors. Hiruma had a nice idea as to where they would be heading, until a bunch of people blocked them like linemen from their main destination.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, we are from the j-journalism department. I hope you remember that we have a schedule today?"

"Anezaki-san! Where is Yamato-kun?" One of the pack of women squealed, the others moving excitedly, wearing their 'I LOVE YOU YAMATO!' shirts. Apparently, anything associated to American football, they will think of the fucking pretty boy.

"... for fuck's sake." He whispered and poised a frightening grin, ready to launch his M-16.

The entirety of the people from the journalist department backed off. Except the groupies. They will never learn. Mamori ceremoniously moved in front of him and handled the mess and talked him and her out.

_Why__does__she__always__have__to__be__fucking__nice__to__people_, he thought. He doesn't always understand that about her. But it does seem to lessen the damage. Her prevention leaves things in clean slate, actually.

In the end, nobody else was in sight. He grabbed her hand and continued in their almost running-walking.

"The radio room?"

He pushed her to the door that he locked and started kissing her noisily, already with an open mouth and tongue. He didn't plan to waste time and she caught on this. She jumped and had her legs embracing his hips, heels digging without finesse.

"About fucking time."

It was his turn. He placed her near the recording table, put a tape in the machine and pressed play.

The sound of his voice echoed through the speakers. Nobody would dare to disturb them now.

He heard from the voiceover that he perfectly knew: "From now on, folks, I own the rooftop of the Engineering building. Ya-ha!..." A series of gunshots followed right after. He knew the feel of the university became rigid.

Unbelievable. He was supposed to use that either when an engineering student gets on his way or when he needs one to do a necessity for him. Desperation calls for urgent use of the material. This seemed worth it. Really.

She saw him opening her eyes, pulled away from the kiss, and looked at him in confusion that afterwards went into being understanding. She grabbed his nape, softly bit his lower lip and initiated him to get back to kissing. One of her foot was shifting discreetly up and down his leg, eager for more.

His hands felt good as he touched the curve of her body, from collarbone through breasts inside her shirt. He felt her sigh sharply when his hand dragged her skirt upwards and went in her underwear, slowly taking it off. He moved into sucking her collarbone and covered breasts.

She smirks at him when she unfastened his fly and stroked his member as he groaned quietly. Her other hand was in his shirt, touching his chest then back. Blood was starting to rush through him rapidly and realized they no longer needed to prolong the foreplay.

He heard her breath hitch as he went in. He repeatedly went in and out. First, slowly with precision until her nails eventually left pale marks on his back. He drowned in her, gripping her thighs as she moved in sync with him, and pumped intensely. A mixture of pants could be heard. Then there was a relief when she hoarsely whispered his name and moaned in her release. He followed seconds after and leaned on her glowing body.

"I love you and your wild ways." She sighed to his ear, her hands caressing his back that she so unconsciously bruised.

Hiruma whispered a curse. The fucking woman felt so good even after the process.

Then the bell rang.

"I have ten minutes to go to my Algorithm class."

"You want a dare?"

"No. I'm not planning on doing another round for less than 10 minutes now that I can barely stand." She stood up to get her panties and wore it. She kissed his cheek and headed towards the door.

Hiruma eyed her departure.

"I'm thinking of buying new skirts every week."

_Fuck._"Looking forward to that."

"I'm looking forward to what you'd do everytime I'm in a new one."

He was smirking when she left him.


End file.
